Hanging Out
by Masterob
Summary: When Sonic avoids Amy, she decides to spend her evening with Tails, just to add a little depth to her friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hanging Out**

**This is just a simple short story, nothing too grand just something that popped into my mind, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Miles Tails Prower was working in his workship, trying to add some querks to his many planes, or as he would call them, his various versions of The Tornado.<p>

The original Tornado, from his friend Sonic, had always been a source of inspiration for his many plane projects

"Once this is done, this will by my finest work...well at least this week", Tails boasted a little.

While working he heard a knock on his door.

"Wonder who that is? Probably Sonic needing my help with something"

Tails opened the door and was indeed correct, his best buddy Sonic was standing before him.  
>"Hey Tails, what's up?"<p>

"Nothing much Sonic, just working on some planes"

"You really like working on those planes bro, are you attempting to start your own air force? Or your own airport, 'Air Prower', nice ring to it"

Tails chuckled at that, "Both those ideas sound cool but that's not what I'm aiming for, I'm just keeping planes handy for when we need them, well mostly me since I do most of the flying"

"Of course, you're really good at it after all"

"Thanks, so any reason you're here Sonic?"

"Nothing much, just need a little break, been dealing with Eggman for a while, and the fact that Amy won't stop chasing me"

"Ever consider just dating her once and thats it? Maybe she'll lighten up"

"No way, you give her a sample, she'll want the whole thing, I'll just wait for her to outgrow this thing, or maybe you can charm her and get her off my back"

"Seriously? You want ME to charm Amy away"

"Come on you're supposed to be my wingman, heh get it, wingman, since you make planes, which have wings"

"Gee, where would I be without your guidence Sonic?"

"Easy there sarcastic"

"Look I am not the smooth talking type, so I can't help you there"

"Well so much for that"

From the distance they heard "Sonic!"

"Aw crap, that girl is too damn persistent! Tails mind if I hide here a moment?"  
>"Sure why not, I'll cover for you"<p>

Sonic went to a backroom while Tails remained at the door and greeted Amy.

"Hello Tails, have you seen Sonic?"

"You just missed him, he left"

"Aw man, I really wanted to speak with him, I feel like he always avoids me"

Tails raised his eyebrow, "Really, what gave you that hypothesis?"

Now Amy had risen her eyebrow, "What's with the sciencey word?"

"I'm kind of a science geek Amy"

"Anyway...he's always in a hurry, when I try to approach him, he dashes away, would it kill him to give me at least ONE date?"

"Well Amy help me with this Hypotheses, if you did date Sonic, and he wasn't interested in you, would you back away?"

"Sure, not that it would happen, one date with me and he'll love me"

"You're just full of confidence aren't you?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason, anyway I need to get back to work"

"Ooh, can I see your work?"

"Um...sure I guess, but why?"

"I've always wondered how you built the stuff that you do, besides I feel like we don't spend a lot of time together, also I'm kinda tired from chasing Sonic"

"Tails let out a small sigh, "Sure you can stay, having a little company wouldn't hurt"

As they both made their way to the planes, Sonic slowly tip-toed toward the door and ran out the door.

"Thanks for watching my back buddy", Sonic stated.

Tails went back to work on his plane while Amy watched.

"You make that look really easy, how do you do it?" Amy asked.

"I've been doing it for years, the more you do something the more naturally it starts to come" Tails replied.

"I've been trying to get Sonic's attention for years and it hasn't felt natural"

"That doesn't count Amy"

"Why won't he notice me?"

"He notices you Amy, you just come on really strong, no offense"

"None taken, and how am I strong?"

"You attempt to drag him to unusual places, you often question him about marriage, and you just seem way too eager"

"I can't help it, he's so dreamy, haven't you felt this way about someone Tails?"

"Let's just say that, I've learned that emotions like that could blow up in your face if you're not careful"

"It won't happen if I'm dating a sweetheart, speaking of which Tails, you should find someone"

"I'm very happy where I am now Amy"

"But Tails, think about it, you would be a catch for all girls, wouldn't that be awesome?"

"Yeah but I need to finish up here, besides Amy I'm not exactly the most social person, so it wouldn't really matter"  
>"That's because you need some practice, personally I think you're a pretty charming young boy, you just need a little more charisma"<p>

"Amy I think I'm too nerdy to have charisma"

"Nonsense, I think you have potential, you already have the cute factor, especiall your eyes, if I didn't have a crush on Sonic, I would definitely take you on a date"

Tails rubbed his head a little while blushing, "Thanks for that, I guess"

"Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea"

Tails got a little nervous, "What doesn't sound like a bad idea?"

"You and I SHOULD date"

"...Run that by me again?"

"If we date, I'll get a little experience, you'll get a little experience, and maybe Sonic will get jealous, besides I'm kinda bored so..."

"So I'm just a second if you can't get Sonic?"

"Don't overreact, you don't even have to call it a date if you don't want to, it could be just a friendly get-together between two friends"

"What if any of our other friends see us?"

"Like who?"  
>"Knuckles, Cream, Blaze, Rouge, Chatoix? What about them"<p>

"Knuckles wouldn't care, Cream wouldn't really say anything, Blaze doesn't casually show up to places, Rouge is not our friend she's just some trampy jewel thief and Chaotix...well they may start that annoying detective stuff but that's nothing my hammer can't handle for us if need be".

Tails sighed in defeat, "Fine, we can have a get toether, just a quick one, I need to finish up"/p  
>"Relax, we haven't seen a sign of Eggman for a while"<p>

"That's what worries me, he's probably building something dangerous to kill us all, or enslave us, or both"

"You don't need planes to defeat Eggman, remember when you defeated him by yourself in Station Square, that was a big scary robot too"

"Ok fine, we'll go, I'll see you in a few hours, oh and don't worry about dressing up, just be normal"

"Yay, see you later Tails" Amy then left the workshop.

"Sonic, you owe me big time for this"


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day in Station Square, Tails was waiting before a restaraunt, nothing fancy, just an average place to eat.

"I can't believe I got wrapped up in this, Amy's nice but the last thing I need is her to obsess over me like she does for Sonic"

Sonic passed by the area and saw Tails waiting.

"Yo Tails, what brings you here, you on a date?" Sonic ended with a chuckle.

"Sort of, after you left me to deal with Amy, she asked me here because, 'she was bored', and I was her second if you didn't want to date her"  
>"Wow seriously? Well thanks for that buddy, maybe you can woo her to have feelings for you, and really get her off my back"<p>

"Sonic, I like Amy, but not that much, she's still gonna be your problem regardless"

"You sure about that? Crazy girls can get a little freaky, if you know what I mean", Sonic said while nudging Tails.

"...Sonic..."

"Yeah?"

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

"Ah well", Sonic then saw Amy, "Whoa, Amy's on her way, gotta juice, see you later Tails" Sonic said and ran off.

"Damn it all", Tails then greeted Amy, "Hi Amy, good to see you again"

"Did I just see Sonic?"

"Yeah, he just came by to chat, then he ran off"

"Did you tell him about us?"

"Sorta, he knows I'm here with you but I didn't give him too much detail"

"Well lets head in"

The place wasn't too full or too busy so Tails and Amy got a seat relatively quickly and each grabbed their menus.

"At least the food isn't too overpriced" Tails stated.

"Don't worry too much, you don't have to pay for me, I'll pay my share"

"I thought that I..."

"I invited you, so I could cover my half, besides like I said, it's not a DATE-date, it's just a buddy type date, this way I'm not bored and you're not lonely"

"But I didn't feel lonely"

"That's what lonely people say"

Tails facepalmed a little, "So now what?"

"Well we just chat about random things"

"Like we were doing before at my workshop? I mean we really didn't need to go to a restaurant for that"

"But it's so much nicer, the other place just feels so...empty"

"It's got a view of the ocean"

"Well it's not exactly a beach house"

"It's not meant to be, the ocean view is a little refreshing and relaxing"

"I just think you need to be out more, enjoy life, you're too young to be sitting around doing nothing"

"I build planes to protect various worlds, including Earth and our home world"

"Speaking of which, have you had much contact with anyone? Like anyone from Knothole?"

"I get letters from Aunt Sally"

"Why do you call her 'Aunt Sally' anyway?"

"...Cause she's like my big sister"

"Oh right, imagine that, you're sister figure and occasional babysitter is a Princess"

"She's not my 'occasional babysitter', she's just a friend who used to watch over me"

"That's being a babysitter"

"I don't think you should refer to our Princess as a babysitter"

"Relax, me and Sally are friends too, no big deal"

"The only thing you two but heads about are likely Sonic"

"We don't but heads over Sonic, granted we both like him we don't fight over him, no one is worth that, Sonic chooses who he wants...I just hope he chooses me"

"Well still, my workshop isn't that empty"

"Either way Tails, it's also nice to eat out once in a while, just get away from things"

"You have a point there"

"Exactly, besides we can also head to other places after we leave here"

"Sounds good"

Soon their waiter came and both Tails and Amy placed their orders, the waiter took to the chef.

"Think any of our other friends eat here?" Amy asked.

"Probably, I don't really know" Tails replied.

"Well where would you like to go afterwards?"

"Not sure, maybe a walk down a beach?"

"Ooh, how romantic"

"Uh wait, that's not what I meant! I mean if we eat we'll be full, not much else to do after that, can't go to that amusement park, we might throw up"

Amy chuckled, "It's kinda easy to get you flustered"

"Haha, real funny Amy"

"Come on, lighten up a bit, just a bit of fun"

"Anyway...Lets not do anything too rigorous

"  
>"Relax Tails, maybe you need a beer"<p>

"...Amy, that sounds really super duper fun and all but one little tiny issue"

"And what would that issue be?"

"I'm underage!"

Amy laughed a bit harder, "Just joking, I don't drink either"

Tails reeled back a bit, "Damn between you making a beer joke and Sonic's crazy girl joke-"

"Crazy girl joke?"

"He said how crazy girls get a little freaky and then nudged me"

"...He said what! Wait was he talking about me?"

"Yeah he was"

"I seriously hope he doesn't think I'm that kind of girl"

"He's probably just joking"

"Yeah maybe but just in case, I should probably have a little talk with him, and bring my hammer too"

"You bring your hammer everywhere, you probably have it right now"

"Sure do", Amy whipped out her Piko-Piko hammer.

"Where does that come from anyway?"

"Don't ask, too complicated to explain"

"So long as you're on our side"

Soon their food arrived, Tails got lasagna, Amy got some mashed potatoes with gravy and a little extra butter on the side.

"This looks yummy, gotta be careful and not dirty my dress"

"Luckily I don't wear clothes normally, though I still don't wanna get dirty"

"We should get you some nice clothes soon"

"I don't need clothes Amy"

"Neither do I but I still wear a dress, it looks nice, seriously none of you guys wear clothes, I feel like only the girls do"

"Well Sally doesn't wear clothes much either, just a vest"

"Still, get yourself a nice shirt or something, you really should hang out with me and Cream a bit more, I'm sure she would love your company as well"

"You sure I won't be the odd one out in your group?"

"Of course not, stop thinking so low of yourself, I think you're pretty cool"

"Really, thanks Amy, you're pretty level headed"

"Thanks, I really wish Sonic would give me a chance though"

"I tried telling him but he thinks one date with you will only strengthen your attention and hype"

"IS that where your 'hypothesis' came from?"

"Kinda"

"Well like I said, If I had a chance to date him I would make the most of it, even if it's the only one, but that's the only way to see if he'll truly like me"

"So all you desire is just one date?"

"I want more but I would take that one date if I could"

"I'll pass the message to him then"

"Thanks Tails, you're awesome"

Once they finished they left paid and left a little tip for the waiter and went to the beach.

"Wonder if the water is warm enough to enter?" Amy pondered.

"I'm not getting into the water this time of night, besides I might get a cramp" Tails replied.

"True, besides I was just joking, I didn't want to swim"

"Well I must admit, tonight wasn't as bad as I thought it would be"

"Exactly, lets make this a regular thing, next time we'll invite Cream"

"Sounds awesome"

Soon Sonic showed up, "Yo Tails, Amy, how are things? Having fun?"

"Sonic, you're here, yeah me and Amy had fun"

"Sonic, I figured this would attract your attention, looks like me and Tails have gotten tighter as friends, perhaps soon you and I could do so as well?"

"Amy, you're really nice, but like I said, not interested"

"Actually Sonic, I think you should give her a chance, she's not as hyper as you think, she's pretty center minded"

"Bro did she brainwash you or something?"

Amy looked a little annoyed at that comment but brushed it off, "Tails is speaking nothing but honesty, all I want is just one chance at you Sonic, if I can't convince you for more, then I will not pressure you again"

Sonic looked a little suspicious, "None of you are messing with me right? This isn't some elaborate plan for a set up? Or either of you brainwashed by Eggman"

"If we were brainwashed, you think we'd admit that?" Tails stated.

"Then how can you prove you're not brainwashed, or that you're the real Tails?"

"Your middle name is Maurice"

"DUDE!"

Amy chuckled at that, "That enough proof?"

"What the hell Tails?"

"You wanted proof you got it" Tails leaned closer, "also consider that a little payback for trying to dump your problems on me" and then backed off again, "anyway like I said, just try dating Amy just once, she's fun to hang out with, if you don't like it, she'll back off"

Sonic sighed heavily, "Once, that's all"

Amy jumped for joy, "This is awesome, pick me up in 3 days around 7:00pm, that will give me enough time to plan this awesome event"

"Unless you two want to consider a little alone time for some, well you know", Sonic then did the clicking sound with his mouth, also hoping Amy would back out of this deal.

"Oh that reminds me Sonic", Amy then grabbed her hammer, "There's still this thing about you thinking I'm that kind of girl"

Sonic got nervous, "Amy wait, can't we talk about this on our date!?" Sonic then ran away from Amy's hammer.

"Hey Sonic, remember! Love hurts, so be tender!" Tails shouted.

"NOT FUNNY TAILS!" Sonic said as he ran off with Amy behind him.

"Doesn't matter how fast he is, she will always be one step behind him", Tails said with a smug smile.


End file.
